Talent Show
by Aries-chan
Summary: Canada enters the school talent show in order to get noticed, but what song is he singing? A crack fic and my very first one at that.


_**Hey guys! I know I haven't been on in like forever and I'm super sorry. But I just started highschool and got into yet another fandom as you can see. One day I was taking a Hetalia quiz and the lyrics are from that so I do not take credit for them. This is complete crack that I made up with my friend, Sara, over the phone. So now that you know the background behind this one shot (my very first in fact) I'll begin. But first a couple of warnings. **_

_**Warnings: This is a crack fic. It doesn't need to make sense. Swearing and complete OOCness from Canada, but its all for laughs. Dont hate me please!**_

**_Disclaimer:I own the idea and a Flying Mint Bunny necklace, but not the characters, Hetalia, or the song. Ok I think that's it. Now we can begin. _**

**_XxXxxXxXxx_**

It was a normal day at Hetalia Gakuen, so far that is. Today was the talent show where many students went on stage to show their individual talents.

Most sang and some danced but there was one act that no one was prepared for.

The entire student body sat in a darkened auditorium. Currently Antonio Carriedo was playing his guitar and singing in his national language of Spanish. The girls swooned and as soon as the Spaniard stopped, a tomato hit him. "Get-a off the stage you-a damn tomato bastard!" Yelled Lovino in his Italian accent.

Even though Toni took care of Lovi and his little brother Feli ever since the three of them were little, Lovi still took his anger out on the green eyed male. Toni and Lovi stared at each other for a second until Toni's fangirls attacked him just like every year. The Spanish male calmly stood up and walked off the stage, ignoring Lovi's cries for help.

Alfred then took the stage, he was the announcer after all. He disregarded the herd of girls leaving Lovi on the floor and yelled into the mic," Next up is someone named Matthew Williams. Don't know who his is, but let's welcome him up here."

The crowd was silent other then the yell of "You git, you're going to bust my eardrums" from an angry Brit (*coughcough*Arthur*cough*).

A blond boy with glasses that looks similar to Alfred (I wonder if its because they're brothers). The crowd then began to recognise him. It seemed to make the Canadian happy with all these people remembering him even if it was just now.

A happy song began to play and the lights changed from white to pink to purple to white as he began. "Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream." Alfred is just about to say how lame that was when heavy metal started playing and the lights began to strobe.

Suddenly in a screamo voice Matthew sings," Row, row, row your fucking boat gently down the fucking stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily! Life is burning hell!"

Everyone in the audience just stares at the Canadian, one thought in all their minds. 'What the hell just happened?' Sweetly, the Canadian smiles and thanks the crowd for listening and hands in brother the mic back, stepping off stage.

The crowd stares in amazement and confusion, jaws open, at what just happened.

_**Extra!**_

_**The next morning…**_

It was the day after the talent show and Matthew was excited to go to school. He hoped they would remember him after yesterday's performance. But as he walked through the hall, he realized that no one, not even his own brother who sat in the same bus seat as him just a few minutes ago, remembered him.

Sighing, he looks down to the white bear in his arms. "Who're you?" Asks Kumajiro.

In a creepy voice, Canada answers with, " Your worst nightmare."

**_XxXxxXxx_**

**_Well there you go! I hope you had a good laugh like I did while writing this. I hope you enjoyed my very first one-shot, my first crack fic, and my first Hetalia fic. Please review and/or PM me if you have suggestions. And I'm thinking about doing requests so if I like it, I may do it. _**

**_I love it when you guys review so I'll be waiting! Love you guys ~A-chan_**

**_Hasta la Pasta!_**


End file.
